ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes of the Wikia Universe
''Emman and the Heroes of the Wikia Universe ''is an upcoming computer animated comic science fiction action-adventure television series set to air on Disney Channel, Disney XD and Netflix. Plot Emman has to save the Wikia Universe with the help of his friends before it's too late. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Emman Cortez (Voiced by Mitchel Musso): A 14 Year Old Filipino Teenager who wants to make the Wikia Network safe. * Jenny Williams (Voiced by Laura Bailey):A friend of Emman and his partner in crime, she is smart, sweet, rational, mature and calm even in situations where one would panic. * Xavier Mosley (Voiced by Cam Clarke): Also known as SmashupMashups, Xavier has a talent for impressions and has the ability to disguise his voice, to the point no one knows it's him. * Dynasti Noble (Voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin): Another female user, she has a fondness for gothic fashion. * Christian Frates (Voiced by Nolan North in style of Nathan Drake): Also known as Cwf123, this user is a bit on the snarky side but not downright cynical, he is a huge fan of various franchises. Like Xavier he is a man of many voices. * Collin Jr. Pendergast (Voiced by Troy Baker): Also known as Cpend7, Collin is an avid UnderTale fan and will spout puns much like Sans at random times, to the chagrin of his friends. * Alexander Jarrett (Voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch): A Canon Foreigner from the Disney Wiki, Alex, like Ramon also loves Disney films, although to a less of an extent than Ramon (who is downright obsessed with 'em) * Julia: Not much is known about her, but like Alexander Jarrett, she also came from the Disney Wiki. Also known as SilverFlight, she is the opposite of Ramon and Emman, that is to say, while both boys prefer more the kid-friendly side of Disney, she likes the darker, creepier stuff. *Christopher Haye (Voiced by Quinton Flynn): Also known as Muppetlover16, Chris is smart, silly, friendly and an all-around awesome guy, he often acts as a voice of reason and often gets frustrated when Emman complains about something he finds uncomfortable (which is pretty much most of the time). Supporting Cast *Ethan Nelson (Voiced by Christopher Eccelston in style of the Ninth Doctor): Ethan also known as RetroGameFan9000 comes up with creative solutions in complex situations, he is often seen drawing his characters "Gree" and "Mr. Hatty". *Ramon Evangelista (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): Ramon, like Emman is a Filipino and is also a huge Disney fanatic. **The Wikia Supergirls: A group of girls who are Emman's allies, the team consists of: *Rachel Lambton (Voiced by Kate Higgins):Jenny's closest friend and a member of the Wikia Supergirls. She is cheerful, friendly, and sweet. She is considered by many to be very beautiful. *Catrina Hilliard (Voiced by Caitlin Glass): Another member of the Wikia Supergirls, she is second in-command, the brawn to Jenny's brains and Rachel's beauty. *Sarah West (Voiced by Eden Sher): A funny, courageous girl who is a little naïve. She is still learning her way around the wiki, but isn't afraid to stand up for the things she loves. *Cami Stein (Voiced by Philece Sampler): She is sweet, goofy and has a love for animals. *Ann White (Voiced by Cherami Leigh): The tech wiz of the team, always inventing new things. *Collin Brady (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor in style of Ratchet): Creator of Collin the Speedy Boy and a fan of Littlest Pet Shop and Spyro, as evidenced by his username LPSandSpyrofan. *Nin aka Ferb-Droid (Voiced by Simon Pegg): Creator of Zootopia 2. *Harrison Stoller: Yet another former member of the Disney Wiki, not much is known about Harrison either. *Adam Campbell-Sing (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in style of Sonic the Hedgehog): Creator of YouTube web series Muddles & Crystals, and owner of its company FamilySing Entertainment. *Lanette Lassiter (Voiced by Tara Strong in style of Twilight Sparkle): A DeviantArt user, and yet another one of Emman's friends, she becomes something of a love interest for Emman at some point in the series. *TroyTroodon (Voiced by Billy West in style of Doug Funnie): A newcomer and an advocate for more original ideas. *Lauren Starkiller (Voiced by Jennifer Hale): Yet another newcomer to the group, she falls for Troy at some point in the series. Villains *Kieran Glen Harris Stark (Voiced by Keith Ferguson in style of Lord Hater): The main antagonist who plans to warp the wiki to his own liking, while not a Complete Monster, Mr. Stark does tend to have some perverted thoughts from time to time, also of note is his strange fetish for Sonic the Hedgehog. *Fishbird (Voiced by Vic Mignogna): Fishbird is Kieran's sidekick and like Kieran has a weird fetish, in this case for girls wearing surgical masks, he also has a pet ostrich named Fred. *Frankie Limon (Voiced by Sam Marin in style of Benson): Another one of Kieran's lackeys, he is unwaveringly loyal to him and always addresses him as "boss". *Invader Tim (Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): A user who is foul-tempered, overzealous, and impulsive. He never makes any sense when he speaks, even when it's in a different language. *The Pooh's Adventurers: Looking for idiotic crossovers that don't make any sense whatsoever? Look no further than the world of Pooh's Adventures, the group's mission is to destroy all good multi-franchise crossovers and replace them with the traditional "Pooh's Adventures of__", this group is headed by Reese Ambler (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) and Yakko Warner (not to be confused with the character of the same name, also voiced by Rob Paulsen) *The Go!Animate Community (voiced by various text-to-speech programs): After the infamous "Good User/Bad User" war, the VGCP, UTTP and other "internet police groups" joined forces, vowing to destroy anyone who didn't "respect their opinion", this group is led by Warren Cook and Trent Morrison. Comparisons between Emman and the Heroes of the Wikia Universe and Minecraft Story Mode *TBA Locations *IdeaTropolis * Trivia * It uses the same animation from ''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures ''and ''LEGO Marvel Superheroes: Maximum Overload ''because the objects, characters and something else are made out of LEGO bricks other than the buildings or such. * The series serves as a sequel to ''LEGO Emman's Quest, ''a LEGO Videogame. *This is in no way meant to be mean spirited or hurtful toward anyone mentioned here as it is clearly a joke and for entertainment purposes only. *All characters depicted here are fictionalized minifigure versions of actual Wiki Users, any resemblance to the actual persons whether living or dead are purely coincidental. *Fishbird's pet ostrich is a reference to his fictional character Fred the Ostrich. *The series uses elements from ''Minecraft: Story Mode. '' **In fact, like the former, it'll be family-friendly and be rated TV-PG/E10+ in North America and 12A/PEGI 12 in Europe. *Yuri Lowenthal who voiced Emman in the game, voices Adam cs here. *There is a running gag involving Frankie being referred to as "Filthy Frank" usually by Collin Brady, this doubles as a shout-out to the actual Filthy Frank(a character played by musician/comedian George "Joji" Miller) , the fact that Frankie refers to Kieran as "boss" could be considered one as well. *In the vein of the numerous G!A videos that plague YouTube members of the GoAnimate Community are voiced using text-to-speech (presumably to avoid having to hire actual voice actors, and it's much funnier!) *The character of Invader Tim is both a reference to the infamous Portuguese/Brazilian (I think?) user Nvadertim, and Richard Steven Horvitz's character Invader Zim from the old Nick show of the same name. Category:Televison series Category:Comic science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Action/Adventure Category:LEGO Category:Science fiction Category:Dramedy Category:TV-PG Category:Netflix Category:ShadEmman's ideas